petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
House
The House is where your pet lives in Pet Society. This is where you can use items you bought in Stores to decorate your rooms, where you can grow plants in your Garden, and where you have friends visit you. With the introduction of Pet Town, every pet can unlock a yard and decorate the exterior of their house, when previously the exterior appearance of your house was a fixed icon indicating what level your pet was. 2 years ago, For each player, their house was located exactly at the center of Pet Town. House Map You can move around your house by clicking on the room on the House Map that you would like to be in. Your current room is shown as a green box with a check mark in it. House Interior There are four kinds of rooms you can have in your house. You can decorate the room as you wish to, however your original rooms are all empty and you need to buy the furniture yourself. ''' 1. Regular Rooms' These rooms are a free reward for your pet as you level up. The maximum number of regular rooms in a pet's home is 12, but it is expected that more will be added as time goes on. Unlocked rooms appear on your house map as an empty white square, while locked rooms (ones you haven't earned yet) appear as a browned-out square with an image of a tilted lock in it. You will only see one locked room at a time. '2. Garden Plots' These rooms make up your Garden where you can plant seeds. They are located on the bottom floor, on the far right and the far left of the house. You can only have two of these rooms. The first one is available as soon as you start the game, while the second is unlocked at level 10. These appear on your map as white squares with a tuft of grass at the bottom. You can only apply special garden wallpapers and floors to these rooms to change their appearance. To add more plots to your garden, you can buy a special kind of room which costs either Playfish Cash or regular Coins. At the new year of 2012, a free extra garden (Japanese new year garden) with three plots was given out on the fan page. '3. Secret Rooms' These rooms are unlocked by owning an object. They are smaller than regular rooms and have a set background and floor -- you cannot add wallpaper or floors to them. These rooms appear on your house map as a room with a question mark in it. For a listing of all Secret Rooms, see Category:Secret Room. '4. Playfish Cash Rooms''' These rooms are bought directly with Playfish Cash. They are the largest of the rooms you can own. House Exterior You can see the outside of your house by exiting your home to the Neighborhood Page. Once there you can view and decorate the outside of your house along with your pet's yard. See the Yard page for more information about customizing the exterior of your house. You can also walk around the town and see the outside of your friend's homes. House History Before February 17, 2011, as your pet leveled up and gained more regular rooms, the outside of your house changed as well. Everyone had the same fixed house icon which depended on their level. Each room gain was tied to a new house icon. After attaining the eighth room, the outside of the house remained the same picture. These house icons are no longer used in the game. basic_house.png|Basic House with 1 Room (Level 1) house_2_rooms.png|House with 2 Rooms (Level 3) house_3_rooms.png|House with 3 Rooms (Level 5) house_4_rooms.png|House with 4 Rooms (Level 11) house_5_rooms.jpg|House with 5 Rooms (Level 17) house_6_rooms.jpg|House with 6 Rooms (Level 23) house_7_rooms.jpg|House with 7 Rooms (Level 29) house_8_rooms.jpg|House with 8 Rooms (Level 35) Category:Gameplay